Oh, Starry Nights
by K-A-I-T-Y12
Summary: On a sleepless night Clarke finds comfort in the person she least expected: Bellamy Blake.


**Bellarke is literally my life. ok please enjoy.**

* * *

On that particular night Clarke was feeling no comfort in sleeping on her makeshift bed in her tent. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, she sat up. Sleep just didn't seem like it was going to happen that night. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked around the tent. She wasn't really sure what she could do to make sleep more accessible. Giving up, she stood up and exited the tent. The sky was beyond beautiful. Such a different sight from what you would see on the Ark. After being out there looking at the sky for nearly 20 minutes she concluded that the sky wasn't helping her need for sleep. At night Camp Jaha was surprisingly quiet except for the humming of the electric fence surrounding them. It was the contradiction of the camp in the daytime. She found herself wandering towards a tent not too far from hers. Bellamy's tent.

"Bellamy?" She questioned softly once she opened the flaps to the tent.

The dark haired boy didn't move from his resting position. She must not have been loud enough for him to hear.

"Bellamy?" She spoke again, only this time she said it louder.

He stirred around before lifting his head to peer at the person calling his name. He tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes to get a better look.

"Princess?" His voice was full of sleep and confusion.

Clarke let out a sigh of relief at the pet name given to her when the 100 had first came to the ground. She walked into the tent and let the flaps fall behind her.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

Judging by the absence of the sun, Bellamy could tell it wasn't morning. Clarke stood there racking her brain to come up with a reasonable answer as to what was wrong with her.

"I was just thinking we could go over this week's plans for the hunting groups." She slowly spoke, trying to see if he would believe it.

He raised an eyebrow at her. It was obvious that wasn't what was on her mind.

"What's wrong, princess?" He questioned again.

She looked around the tent before sighing. She wasn't really sure why she picked him out of all the people at the camp. She often found that she connected with Bellamy more than anyone. They both were relied on by everyone to always have a solution and save the day. It was extremely stressful on them. It felt like all they had was each other to turn to when it became too much. It made their bond grow stronger. Bellamy had become her support system. She was thankful for him everyday. He made life easier.

"I can't sleep." She confessed, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

He stared at her for a few seconds before speaking.

"What's on your mind?"

She scoffed and drug her hands down her face. Bellamy scooted over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Bellamy wasn't very affectionate due to his placement on the Ark. Not that he ever had anyone to be affectionate to. Nonetheless he tried his best to comfort Clarke when she needed it.

"How are we going to do this Bellamy? How are we going to save them from Mount Weather?" She dropped her head into her hands and groaned.

Bellamy let out a sad smile and rubbed the girl's shoulder. He had the same questions but it was better that he kept them to himself. He looked down at the ground before responding.

"We will, Clarke." He reassured.

"But how Bellamy? We don't have enough people or weapons to go against them." She squeezed her eyes shut.

"We will not stop fighting until we have our people back. And we will get them back." He said strongly.

She groaned again before placing her head to lean against the hand he had on her shoulder. He smiled slightly at the contact.

"Bellamy can I sleep in here with you tonight?" She asked, turning her head to look at his face.

"Of course." He answered running a hand through her blonde hair.

She gave him a lip tight smile and kicked off her shoes. The two laid back on the bed together. She curled up into him and he wrapped his arms around her. Clarke found comfort in listening to the sound of his heartbeat when he breathed. Bellamy pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Soon sleep took over her and it was the best sleep she had gotten since she lived on the Ark. That's how Raven found her two leaders in the morning. She had been looking for Clarke to go over plans for the radio but couldn't find her. She walked into Bellamy's tent hoping that he would know where the blonde was at. Turns out he did. Their legs were intertwined and Clarke's face was buried in his chest. The two looked so peaceful. Raven chuckled and left them alone. She couldn't wait until they woke up and she could mess with them about it.


End file.
